In the arms of the angels
by mazipoto
Summary: Another "summer-after-GoF" fic from yours truly. The events of the third task are haunting Harry and only one person notices his change in behaviour. Can she help him cope with his problems?


A/N: Hey y'all! Another "summer-after-GoF" fic from me (sorry I just love these…Harry's so vulnerable…anyway!) I might go somewhere this, might not, just depends.  
  
DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. THE SONG BELONGS TO SARAH MCLAUGHLAN. I OWN NOTHING.  
  
In the Arms of the Angels  
  
*Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance  
  
For a break that would make that OK  
  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough*  
  
Ginny Weasley watched intently as Harry sat in their yard, thinking. He was sitting on the big, old, wooden swing, hanging from a thick branch on and old tree. His hands were wrapped lightly around the rough ropes, and he was swinging slightly, his bare feet gently brushing the grass. The warm evening breeze was softly blowing his black hair around. His normally sparkling green eyes were dull and staring into the sunset. There was a soft chirping of crickets in the background.  
  
*And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh, beautiful release*  
  
Ever since Harry had arrived at the burrow a few days ago, that was all he seemed to do. Find some semi-secluded place every afternoon and stare out in deep thought until someone came and told him to come in for dinner. Ginny sighed, wishing she could do something, anything for him.  
  
*Memories seep from my veins  
  
And leave me empty  
  
Oh weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight*  
  
He was just so sad. He wasn't…he just wasn't Harry anymore. That little mischievous sparkle in his stunning green eyes was replaced by a dull stare, and no one had seen him give a real smile in months. And he was quiet, much more quiet, than usual. Ginny had noticed it when he arrived, but just put it as having spent too much time without his friends. But when she noticed he wasn't improving (and the fact that he turned down a Quidditch game) her suspicions were confirmed. Something had to be bothering him.  
  
*In the arms of the angels  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark, cold, hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear*  
  
Suddenly, her body was moving towards the door. She reached out, softly grasping the cold, metal handle. She quietly eased the door open, and slipped through, catching the door with her foot so it didn't slam. She walked across the grass towards the swing. The sky was melting from pink, to orange, to a deep blue.  
  
*You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angels  
  
May you find some comfort here*  
  
"Hey," Ginny said quietly when she reached the swing, smiling softly. Harry jumped slightly, and tried to do his best to return her smile.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," He said quietly. There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
"Er…mind if I sit?" she asked quietly. Harry shrugged and scooted over on the swing. Ginny sat on the other side, so that they were facing opposite directions. The silence that followed was killing Ginny. She couldn't take his blank stare any longer. But she couldn't approach him too harshly.  
  
*So tired of the straight line  
  
And everywhere you turn  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back*  
  
"Harry?" she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and she could clearly see, for the first time, the inner torment he was facing. "Please tell me what's wrong," she said pleadingly.  
  
*The storm keeps on twistin  
  
Keeps on building the lies  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
It don't make no difference  
  
Escape one last time*  
  
"It-It's…nothing…I'm fine…really…just tired, that's all," he said, looking away from her. She took her hand off his shoulder to gently cup his chin and turned his face towards hers.  
  
"Harry," she said firmly, yet softly, "I know you're not telling the truth. I've been watching you these past couple days and you're just not yourself. You can trust me, Harry. I won't tell anyone anything. I won't even say anything, I'll just listen, if you just tell me what's bothering you. Please…" she stared at him pleadingly.  
  
*It's easier to believe  
  
In this sweet madness  
  
Oh this glory and sadness  
  
It brings me to my knees*  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and told her everything. How he had told Cedric to take the cup with him. How Voldemort had been revived. How the shadows of his parents had come from Voldemort's wand. When he was finished, looked up at her, tears glistening in his eyes. One single drip spilled over and trailed down his cheek.  
  
*In the arms of the angels  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark, cold, hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear*  
  
"Sorry…" he whispered, sniffling slightly, "I'm such a wimp…" he reached up to wipe away the tear, but Ginny caught his arm.  
  
"No," she said, "You're scared. It's okay to cry. I'm the only one here." Harry smiled at her. She was so sweet and kind; the only person who seemed to really care. He wondered how he never noticed this before.  
  
*You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angels  
  
May you find some comfort here*  
  
"You feel better now?" she asked quietly, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly. "We better get inside. It's getting really dark." Harry stood, and reached down to help Ginny. They walked back to the house, their hands holding loosely.  
  
Harry walked Ginny up to her room. When they reached her door, Harry turned awkwardly to face her.  
  
"Er…good night," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Good night," Ginny turned to go into her room, but Harry grabbed her hand. "Ginny," he said quietly, "Thanks. For today. For everything. It's…nice to know someone cares…" and, blushing furiously, he leaned down and quickly kissed her on the cheek. He turned, and started off towards Ron's room, when he heard Ginny whisper.  
  
"Anytime, Harry. I'm always here for you." Harry stopped for a moment, then turned around and gave her a soft smile. She returned it and slipped silently into her room.  
  
And for the first time in months, Harry fell asleep without the worry of haunting nightmares.  
  
*Your in the arms of the angels  
  
May you find some comfort here...* 


End file.
